


More Please!

by radkoko



Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Kakashi bends to Iruka's every whim.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	More Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Out of Hot Cocoa

Iruka looked down, then over at Kakashi with sad pleading eyes...

He didn’t have to say a single word, but Kakashi knew. He watched the sigh from his lover who got up from his comfy spot on the couch and took the mug from Iruka’s hands.

Iruka waited patiently since Kakashi was doing him a favor.

It seemed like forever, but Kakashi came back in and handed the mug back to Iruka before settling back down in his spot.

“I love you!” Iruka gave him the biggest smile before bringing the mug up to his lips to sip the glorious warm liquid. He loved it because it was sweet and warm, and there was just something about hot chocolate that made him feel comforted on a cold night.

Kakashi just shook his head at Iruka. “I’m sure you do…” he grumbled, but Iruka could see the faint outline of a smile under his mask.


End file.
